


Fuck your gender binary.

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: Marvel
Genre: 4th wall breaks, Bullying, Disownment, Everyone Needs A Hug, Homophobia, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Needs a Hug, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, oof, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM
Summary: se·cret/ˈsēkrit/Nounsomething that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others.Peggy Parker had lots of secrets. However, Peggy's biggest secrets could potentially ruin her life. 3 big secrets to be specific. The first major secret being that the Merc with a mouth, Deadpool, Wade Wilson was dating her. The second secret ,that only his friends and fellow asshole peers at school know,  is that Peggy isn't Peggy but Peter. Because Peter is a transgender male. And the third most life changing secret is that Peter is your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Trying to hide all these secrets is hard for a 17 year old. Especially when these secrets being revealed could ruin your life. Now what will Peter do when his family, friends, and boyfriend find out about all these secrets? This is a spideypool fic with superfamily.





	1. .1.

Being a teen is hard. Being a transgender teen is harder. Being a transgender crime-fighting superhero teenager is the hardest. Trying to juggle work and school was hard enough, now trying to juggle that and crime fighting and trying to figure out if I should come out to my family is exhausting. And the cherry on top of this exhausting ice cream Sunday is the fact I also have to hide my boyfriend from my family and make sure said boyfriend doesn't find out my secrets either. Some days I just want to scream to everyone the truth just to get it off my chest. Speaking of things that need to come off my chest, I also need to figure out how I can start binding safely without my parents finding out and getting suspicious. I'm very afraid to come out to my dads. Even though they're gay, that doesn't mean they'll be accepting of their transgender son. It took a long time to get Pops, or Captain America to most, to even accept the LGBT community and it took even longer for him to realize he was bi. Dad might be accepted but there's still that fear that he won't. But I know for a fact that neither of them will approve of Wade or of me being Spiderman. For starters, their main objective as parents is to keep their "little girl" safe. We'll be dating an insane mercenary and being a crime fight superhero isn't necessarily safe. Anyway, I've been doing really good at hiding all these secrets from my family and passing as a male. I got a haircut like a guy and just said that it was the stylist's fault for making it too short when pops questioned the length. Plus, I pack and bind when I go to school, but take those things off when going home. And the superhero one is even simpler at hiding. I just say I'm going out to work or to study. It's not like I like lying to my parents and everyone, but it's safer that way. For me and for them.


	2. .2.

Today was just not my day. To start off this stressful Monday, I didn't get home till like 4 am due to fighting crime all last night. Plus, I stayed up an extra hour doing some homework. I normally wake up at 6:20 to get to school around 7:25. However, I ended up waking up at 7. I didn't have time to properly bind or pack, so I ended up just putting on a large hoodie and quickly put on my packer. I then had to run to school, however, I ended up being 10 minutes late. When I got to my first period, I ended up not having my homework. Luckily, that teacher is sorta chill so he said I can turn it in tomorrow. When the first period ended, I made my way to my locker. That's when I felt my packer start to fall. I then started to walk quickly to my locker, but because God hates me, I was stopped by the asshole himself, flash. Before he could even make one snide comment, my packet fell out of my pants leg. I wasn't fast enough to grab it before flash had his hands on it. "Well looks like Peggy here wants to be a boy," Flash said louder to grab everyone's attention. "Well penis Parker, take it back." He then threw it down the hall. The bell them rung and he pushed me down before heading to class. I got up and got my packer. I then went to the bathroom (girls) and put it back in place. For the rest of the day, I was called penis Parker, plus more transphobic/ homophobic names, and was pushed down a lot. Ned and MJ tried to defend me, but they can't just make a transphobic person not transphobic with a flip of a switch. The bullying guy even worse during my last period, gym. We were told to split up into two teams: boys any girls. I had two options, be ridiculed by choosing the boys side or I could submit to what everyone says I am and choose the girls side. I ended up just standing in the middle of the two causing MJ and Ned to try and make me just go to the side I'm comfortable with. I was about to just walk to the boys' side when the coach Wilson saw that I wasn't on a side. "Parker!" He screamed,"Get on a side!" I looked at him and I tentatively walked over to the boys' side. Coach just looked at me before telling us we were playing dodgeball. Ned congratulated me on being brave enough to go on the boy's side, however, Flash wasn't so happy about that. The entire time we were playing, he continued to throw dodgeballs at me even though I'M ON HIS TEAM! I was so happy when gym class was over. As soon as the last period bell rang, I ran out of the gym straight to my locker. I quickly ran out of the school only to be met by my boyfriend, in his suit covered in blood stains with weapons all over him, Deadpool. "Hey, Peggy!" He said skipping over to me and wrapping me in a hug. "Wade, you're getting blood all over me," I said nonchalantly while others were screaming in fear. "Don't worry! It's dried!" Even though many many students were afraid to come up to Deadpool and me, Flash freaking Thompson wasn't, or maybe he wanted to show he was brave. "Well if it isn't penis Parker and her psychotic boyfriend. Oh, I'm sorry I meant his," he said laughing. I paled. I hadn't told Deadpool that I was transgender. I was afraid he wouldn't love me anymore. Before I could say anything, Deadpool pulled out his katanas ready to kill Flash. "What the fuck did you say you little bitch," he said walking up to Flash. Flash looked terrified. He legit looked like he was going to piss his pants. Before Deadpool could actually hurt him, I got in between the two. "Wade, no. Don't hurt him," when I said that, Wade dropped his katanas to his sides and started to pout. "But he made fun of you! He deserves to be unalived!" "No Wade. Just because some asshole decides to be a dick doesn't mean they deserve to be unalived." "I'm right here!" Flash responded. "Shut up or I'll let him kill you," I said facing Flash," so just shut the fuck up." With that, he walked away mumbling. "So why did he call you penis Parker and he?" Deadpool asked putting away his katanas. I knew that I needed to tell him. "Um... I'm transgender." I was waiting for him to say something mean, but all he said was,"Cool. What's your new name then?" I just looked at him. "What?" S asked. "Aren't you like, disgusted?" I asked as we started walking to the tower. "No. Why would I be? I didn't fall in love with your genitals. I fell in love with your personality. So, what's your new name?" I smiled at him. "Peter." I answered. I was so lucky to have him. "Alright, then Peter. That name fits you very well." He said. "Thanks. Alright, it's time for you to go." I said. When we get a block away from the tower, Deadpool has to leave and I have to walk the rest by myself. "Alright, bye baby boy!" He said wrapping me in a tight hug and peppering my face in kisses. "Bye Wade," I said laughing and getting him off me. He then teleported away. I walked to the gas station next to the tower and went to the bathroom to take off my packer. I then continued on to the tower. When I walked in, I noticed that no one was there. I then went up to my room and got into my Spider-Man suit. Luckily, I didn't have work today, but o texted Dad and told him I did so I could go out. I stopped a few petty thefts and just watched over the city for hours. Around 9, I realized that not much was going to happen so I decided to go home. However, when I was about to sling myself off the roof, I felt someone grab me. As I was struggling, I was wondering why my spider senses hadn't gone off. That was until I heard the persons voice. "Spider-Man! I'm your biggest fan!" The fangirling voice could only belong to the one and only, Deadpool. My spider senses didn't go off because Wade isn't a threat to me. "Hey Deadpool," I said getting out of his grip. "OHMYGOD HE KNOWS MY NAME!" He screamed. I laughed at my boyfriend's fanboyishness. I then remembered that I was in my spider man suit, so he didn't know it was me. "Well I hate to do this to my idol, but I kinda have to unalive you. If I don't I won't get the money." As he explained that, my eyes widen. I quickly shot a web and slung myself away. He already knew I was trans and there was no way in hell I was gonna tell him I'm also Spider-Man. I kept swinging in different directions to lose Deadpool, but I knew I couldn't. When he gets a job, he always completes it. I was so blinded by panic that I didn't see when he teleported right in front of me. "Got him!" He said excitedly. "Now since you're my hero, you get to chose how you die! Would you prefer decapitation, asphyxiation, or being shot in the head?" I knew then I had a limited time to get out of his hold, so I did the only thing I could. I used my enhanced strength to rip off Deadpool's arms. When I did, he just looked at me and his arms that where in my hands. "Really? If you wanted a hand job that bad you could've just asked." I then threw down his arms grabbed his teleporter and went back home. When I reached home, I took off my suit and checked it. There was a lot of blood on the suit. I put it back in my secret spot with the intent to clean it later. That's when my phone started ringing. I walked over to it to see two things. One, it was already midnight so him chasing me took way longer than I thought it did, and two, Wade was calling me. I quickly answered the phone with a hello. "Hey baby boy," he sounded muffled and far away on the phone. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you think you could come and pick me up? This fine ass motherfucker  named spider man fucking tore my arms off," I tried not to laugh. I said I would and asked him where he was even though I knew where he was. Once I got an answer, I decided to use his teleporter and go to him. I was then teleported 2 blocks away from him. I made my way over to him. "Hey baby boy!" He said happily when he saw me. I smiled wide at that. "Hey wade." His arms were already slowly coming back. "Ready?" I asked. "How are we gonna get there?" He asked. "I'm gonna carry you," I said as of it was obvious. Wade started to laugh. I glared at him and his laughing was reduced to a chuckle. "No offense baby boy, but I'm pretty sure you can't lift me- oh shit never mind." As he was speaking, I went over and picked him up thanks to my enhanced strength. I walked him all the way back to his apartment. When we finally got there, I put him in his bed. "Thanks Peter," he said turning on his side. "No problem." I started to leave when I heard Wade say,"HEY! Where's my good night kiss?" I laughed and gave him a quick peck. Once I was out of his apartment complex, I teleported home. Once there, I stripped down to my boxers and put on a tank top. Before finally going to sleep, I decided to check my phone. When I did, I saw that I had a bunch of notifications. Most were on social media and some texts from Ned and MJ. I decided to read the texts first.  
Ned: have you seen what flash did?! I swear I'm gonna punch him for you.   
Ned: are you ok?  
Ned: don't do anything stupid!  
Ned: Peter   
Ned: PETER  
Ned: I'm coming over if you don't answer.  
Ned: I'm coming over. I'll be there in 30 minutes tops.  
Ned sent that 37 minutes ago, so he would be here soon. I then worriedly checked the texts from MJ.  
MJ: Peter don't check social media. Flash is being flash and saying some horrible homophobic stuff. Please don't check any social media.   
MJ: Peter why aren't you answering Ned and I.  
MJ: I'm coming with Ned to see you.   
I knew that I had to see what they were talking about so I quickly signed into my Instagram. When I did, I had 100s of notifications. I checked flashes page to see what he did. When I did, I wanted to scream. Apparently someone had gotten a video of what happened in the hallway and sent it to him. It was now everywhere. The caption underneath said, "Isn't sad that some girls think they're guys? It's sick. Penis Parker is exactly what's wrong with this world. You sick fuck." The comments were even worse then the caption. There were a few people who were trying to defend me, but most of them consisted of go kill yourselfs and transphobic slurs. I started to cry when the door to my room opened. I looked over to see MJ and Ned there. They both rushed to me and gave me a hug. I cried into their shoulders. When I finally stopped, we sat down on my bed. "Why didn't you respond to our texts?" Ned asked. "I didn't have my phone on me till now." They just nodded. We sat in silence until I heard my phone ring. It was dad. I quickly answered if with a hello. "We need to talk as soon as I get home," dad said quickly. I paled. "Why?" I asked. "Don't think that I haven't seen what's going on on social media." I didn't want to but I started crying again. "Hey hey hey," dad said through my crying,"I'm not mad ok. Well I'm not mad at you. I understand. It's hard to come out. Steve doesn't know ok? He barely knows how to even use a phone, let alone how to use social media. We'll talk when I get home, but you're not in trouble ok? I'm 100% ok with you being trans Pegg- what's your name? Sorry I just realized I shouldn't say Peggy." I laughed. I was so glad that dad was ok with it. "Peter dad." "I like it. It suits you. Anyway, I have to go but when o get home we'll talk ok?" "Ok." "Alright. Love you son." I smiled and treated up again. "Love you too dad." I hung up and then explained to Ned and MJ what happened. They both smiled and said that they were glad that MJ dad accepted me. They soon went home so that I could talk to my dad alone. I then laid on my bed waiting for my dad. Today was a stressful day.


	3. .3.

I knew dad got home when JARVIS alerted me of his arrival. I didn't know if I should go meet him in the living room or stay in my room, so I stayed in my room. Even though he said he was ok with me being trans, I was still scared. I mean it wasn't ideal that he found out I was trans thanks to cyber bullying. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock at the door. I knew it was dad so I muttered a "Come in." He entered my room, closed the door, and made his way over to me. "Hey kiddo," he said sitting down. "Hi dad," I replied. "So do you want to explain to me why happened today or should we just skip that part and get this kid expelled," he said staring at me. Now don't get me wrong, Flash is a dick, but I was against getting him expelled. "Dad no. We can't get him expelled," I said. "And why not? Based of this video, he could be expelled for bullying. This type of behavior shouldn't be tolerated. At all. And normally I would allow you to handle this yourself ,because it's my belief that since you're 17 you should be able to handle your own decisions, but since apparently your solution is to let him keep bullying you, I have to intervene. Now you have two options here, and I'll let you pick, we can either go to the school about this, or to Flash and his parents. Your choice." I knew that arguing for a third option was out of the question. If I told the school, they would either do nothing or expelled him. Since my dad is the one and only Tony Stark, the school would probably do something. Him getting expelled would probably result in the beating of a life time when he saw me again. If I told his parents, then the worse would probably him getting his car or something taken away. He might be pissed and beat me but it'll be less intense than if I got him expelled. "Um, I quests flash and his parents." Dad nodded while pulling out his phone. "We'll talk to them after school tomorrow, but for now, get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." With that, he kisses my forehead and left. I was about to fall asleep, when something large hit my window and made a loud "THUNK" noise. Assuming that it was a stupid pigeon, I looked over and almost shit my pants. I did not expect to see Deadpool there in full uniform, with baby arms holding his phone, with the bullying video pulled up, glaring at me. I quietly got up and opened the window. As soon as I did, he fell into the room and started to yell before I started to shush him. "My dads home right now Wade! Shut up!" He got up and glared at me harder. "Good! Then he can help me track this fucker and unalive him!" I had never seen Wade this angry. I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears. "Of course I'm fucking mad Peter! A transphobic asshole is bullying you and not only did you not tell me, but you let him do that to you! You need to stick up for yourself! You need to deal with him! You stuck up for me when assholes are being bitchy to me so I'm going to stick up for you when people are being bitchy to you!" Before he could say anything else, I wrapped him in a hug. "Thanks wade," I said holding on to him tight. He wrapped his baby arms around me as tight as he could. "No problem Peter, but please start sticking you for yourself." "I will," I lied. "Lies~" he said in a sing song voice. He pulled away from the hug and led me back to bed. "How did you even see the video? Aren't you like against using social media cause of the whole mercenary thing?" I asked. "Hey but o got a job and needed helped tracking them. Luckily, they were one of those douche bags that documents their entire lives on instagram. Well since I got it I though 'Maybe I should see what my baby boy posts,' and that's how I saw." I nodded. I started to fall asleep as soon as I sat down on the bed. "Go I sleep Peter. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded as I laid down. Before I went to sleep, I saw Deadpool look over at something in my room. I watched as he walked over and grab it before leaving. I had no idea what he grabbed but I was too tired to care, so I just went to sleep.


	4. .4.

Deadpool’s P.O.V   
“How the hell did peter get my teleporter?” I asked out loud to no one in particular. “Maybe he found it when he came to help you?” White suggested. “But spidey took it and ran,” I explained while pacing. “Spider-Man could have just used it to get down to the street. It wouldn’t be very hero like to steal.” “It wasn’t very hero like to rip off our arms.” Yellow pointed out. “That’s very true. Wow yellow for once I put actually offering helpful advice.” “Fuck off. I say we find Spider-Man and kill him for ripping our arms off.” “And back to normal yellow.” My boxes continued to argue as I tried to figure out why Peter had my teleporter. I could just go back a few chapters to figure it out, but I don’t feel like it right now. Plus I like the suspense. Before I could continue jumping to conclusions, my phone began to ring. “DP’s whore house. You got the dough, we got the hoe. Deadpool speaking.” I answered. “Have you finished the job yet?” “No. The little fucker cut off my arms before I could decapitate him!” “You have a week before the deals off.” “Trust me, I’ll get it done.” I hung up the phone before heading to my apartment. Since I did get back my teleporter, I didn’t have to actually walk there. I pressed the teleporter then headed to bed. Regenerating and listening to arguing boxes is really tiring.


	5. .5.

A/N: I wanna make this clear real quick, Deadpool is 22 in this story.

 

Peters P.O.V   
I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on my door. I groggily got up and opened it to be face to chin with my pops. "Morning pops," I said slightly alarmed. "Why was he banging on my door? Did he find out?" "Peggy you overslept again," was all he said before going back to the living room. It took about a few minutes to process what he said, before I screamed "WHAT!" And hurriedly got ready. Not having time to put on my binder or packer, I slipped them in my backpack. When I passed by pops before heading out, I turned and said,"Next time wake me up before I'm late!" "Next time set more than one alarm!" By the time I finally got out of the tower, I had three minutes to get to school. Even if I ran, I wouldn't be there in time. I was seriously contemplating skipping, before dad showed up in his suit. "You're going to be late. Hop on." With that, I got on his back and I flew to school. When we got there, I had one minute to get to class. I quickly thanked him and ran to class. I made it just in time. During first period, I was hit with spitballs, paper wads, and sympathetic glances. I hated this. When the bell ring for class to end, I quickly packed my bag and left. I wish I would've stayed home from school. I stopped by my locker to grab my ap chemistry notebook, when someone pushed me into the locker. They held my face their as they laughed. "We don't want a disgusting fag like you at our school." I didn't know who the hell this person or persons were. I could easily overpower them, but I'm not gonna risk getting caught. "Why don't you just kill your self? You don't deserve to live you disgusting freak! The world is fucked up enough. We don't need some fucking tranny making it worse." The person then slammed me once again into the locker. He continued to slam me into it, until he screamed. Wait screamed? I felt the persons hands let go of me before they ran away. I turned around to be face to face with a very pissed off Wade. "Wade, I-" "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? YOU JUST LET THAT DIP SHIT SLAM YOU INTO LIKE 50 TIMES. WHAT THE FUCK PETER!? YOU CANT JUST LET IRRELEVANT BITCHES BULLY YOU! WHAT WOULD IRON DICK AND CAPTAIN ASSMERICA SAY IF THEY SAW YOU LETTING THIS HAPPEN?" He screamed causing a scene. "Wade for the love of god please calm down," I begged. "PETER! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I COME HERE AND SEE YOU GETTING SHOVED INTO A LOCKER REPEATEDLY!" "I was handling it!" I yelled back. "Oh yeah you totally were handling the situation. Getting shoved into a locker repeatedly is handling the situation!" I heard the late bell ring signaling the start of second period. I sighed. There was no way I was going to make it through today. "Well!?" Wade asked annoyed. I looked at him. I didn't know why but I stared to break down. Tears started to fall from my eyes. Maybe it was because I was frustrated, maybe because I was tired of being bullied, maybe because I was upset about the transphobia I face, maybe it was the dysphoria I was feeling due to me not wearing my packer or binder, but I started to break completely down. "Hey whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa," Wade pulled me into a tight hug and I could feel my boobs press against me, making me cry harder. "Hey I'm sorry peter. I won't yell again. I'm sorry." "I-It's n-not just th-that," I say through my sobs. "It's s-s-so much m-more than th-that." He started to rub my back comfortingly while I continued to sob. He then picked me up and walked towards the exit. "I'm taking you home petey," He said walking in the direction of Stark Tower. "N-no Wade," I said my crying calming down," I can't let m-my dad s-see you." "Petey, I'm more worried about your mental health than letting captain assmerica or iron dick see us. They'll probably be more worried about you too then seeing me." As he continued to the tower, I slowly calmed down. When we got there, Wade walked in, and took the elevator to the living room. When the doors opened, Pops was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper. When his eyes locked on us, he looked confused and alarmed. He threw his newspaper down and rushed over to me and Wade. "What the hell happened?! He asked angrily, "Did you do this?" He asked pointing a finger at Wade. "No, I saw him having a panic attack, got worried, and brought to the address he told me." As Wade finished his sentence, I knew he made a horrible mistake. He called me a he in front of pops. "He?" Pops asked before shaking his head,"Whatever I'll take her now." Wade then passed me into Pops arms. Wade, reluctantly, left making a "call me" gesture as he left. Pops sat me down on the couch. "Do you need anything honey? Something to eat? Drink?" I shook my head. "What happened honey?" I really wanted to tell him. I really did, but Dad had told me that it may not be the best to just out right tell him. "It's just..." I couldn't finish. I once again started to cry. Pops pulled me into a hug making me cry again due to dysphoria. Pops shushed me and rubbed circles on my back. "I h-hate my-myself Pops! I r-r-really do! I h-hate th-this!" I don't know what snapped in me to say that, but it was to late to take it back. Pops, out of fear, yelled at JARVIS to get Dad. "Peggy don't worry, Dad's coming." Pops don't do so well with the self hate talk like Dad. Quickly, Dad rushes through the door. He ran over to me and pulled me from Pops arms to his. "What's wrong? You can talk to me. Everything's alright. You're ok, we're ok, your friends are ok, everything's ok. Calm down. Everything's ok." I soon started to calm down. Once I was calm enough, Dad started to ask questions. "What happened?" "Nothing." "BULLSHIT!" We heard someone yell from the window. We looked to see Wade clinging to the window like a squirrel. "Deadpool! Get off my window!" Dad yelled." "ITS WASNT NOTHING! THE KID WAS BEING BEATEN INTO A LOCKER!" Why am I dating this?


	6. .6.

"What the fuck did you just say Deadpool?" Dad asked. "I SAID-" Before he could finish Pops had the window opened, causing Wade to fall onto the floor. After getting over the shock, he jumped back up and continued. "As I was saying, the kid was being beaten against a fucking locker!" I smiled a it at Wade not using pronouns so that he wouldn't put me accidentally like he almost did. "Language," Pops said. "Whatever captain assmerica!" Dad laughed at that. Pops turned to me looking worried. "What happened? And please tell the truth this time." I sighed. "Some guy kept slamming me into a locker. But it's not a big deal because I was handling it-" "BULLSHIT!" Wade yelled again. Both dad and pops sighed at Wade's outburst. "Ok Deadpool since apparently you were there what happened?" Dad asked. "Some irrelevant asshole was just pushing the kid into the locker ,and I swear he was doing it so hard that there's a fucking dent in the locker. And like the kid was doing nothing to stop it! Like not even saying stop! The kid just took it! If I wouldn't have showed up, I bet the kid would be bloody right now because that bully wasn't going to stop." Pops turned his head at me so quickly I thought he got whiplash. "Pegs, Why didn't you do anything? I know you can fight. I mean Nat spares with you for god sakes!" I was shocked. Pops really wanted me to fight back? To start a fight? Wow. "Yeah wow indeed baby boy," and that's when everyone quieted. As Wade realized his mistake, everyone turned towards him. I look at him mortified, hoping he would have a good excuse. He quickly hit his ear and said, "Sorry. My boyfriend just said something unbelievable over the earpiece. Anyway, I need to go. Bye Iron Dick and Captain Assmerica!" With that, Wade jumped out of the opened window. Again, why am I dating this? "Well anyway," dad said grabbing our attention, "What is the name of the kid who did this? Was it the Flash kid again?" I shook my head. "Flash?" Pops asked,"What am I missing here?" "Nothing," dad answered. Pops looked a bit annoyed not knowing what dad and I were talking about. "Anyway, go to your room and rest, I'll talk to your pops." I nodded and did as he said.


	7. .7.

Third P.O.V   
As Peter walked upstairs, Steve turned himself towards his husband. "What am I missing here Tony? What's going on that Pegs and you aren't telling me?" Steve questioned. Tony sighed. "Pegs has been getting bullied recently," Tony admitted. Once Steve got the confirmation that Pegs was being bullied, he stood up prepared to fight the dumbass teen who decided to hurt his little girl. "Steve sit down," Tony said pulling his husband back down to the couch. "I'm handling the situation Steve. Don't worry ok? Everything's under control, so don't go all 'I'm going to go with the punching option.'"  Steve just sighed. "Can you at least explain to me what I'm missing? Like who the hell is Flash?" Steve begged. “Flash is the name of the kid whose bullying Pegs. He posted a video online of him tormenting her. I’m going to go speak to his parents today.” “I wanna come,” Steve demanded. “Steve I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Tony admitted. “Why not?” “Because Steve, you have a tendency to over react when something like this happens. Remember when Peggy was in 5th grade and you almost beat a kid because he wouldn’t be Peggy’s friend?” “That was one time!” Steve yelled. “It was the third time that month!” Tony argued back. Steve sighed. “Fine I won’t go, but I’m going to talk to Peggy when she wakes up.” Tony nodded in agreement to that.


	8. .8.

Peters P.O.V   
I woke up about 3 hours later. I checked my phone to see texts from Wade, MJ, Ned, and for some reason Dad. I started with Wades first.  
Wade: Hey baby boy. I'm letting you know that I got a job and I won't be here for a few days. I'll text you when I get back. LOVE YOU!!!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
I laughed at the amount of hearts he sent me. I then checked Dads, Neds, and then finally MJs.  
IronDad: Just a heads up, when you wake up you're Pops wants to talk to you. If you feel like it, I'd recommend telling him that you're trans. If it goes bad call me. Also I went a headed and talked to Flash's parents. They said they'd talk to him. Love you  
Peter: Alright Dad. I'll think about it.  
I'm really not sure if I should tell Pops or not. I'll think about it when I finish reading my texts.  
Ned: hey are you ok? I saw the guy in red and black carry you away.   
Ned: you're probably asleep rn cuz I saw you having a panic attack.   
Peter: I'm fine now. Just had some really bad dysphoria and that guy helped me.  
Ned: alright. If you're dysphoria gets bad again text me and I'll remind you how much of a man you are.  
I freaking love my best friend. Finally I got to the last text.   
MJ: Ned said you were carried away by a black and red clad man while having a panic attack. Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?   
When I read this, I literally choked.  
Peter: What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend.  
MJ: really? He called you petey, defended you, knows your parents are Ironman and Captain America, and comforted you during your panic attack. It would be different if it was just a normal guy, but it wasn't just some random guy, that was Deadpool. You know just as well as I do that Deadpool is a merc. Considering the fact that you felt comfortable enough to cry in front of him when you don't feel comfortable enough to cry in front of me, then he must either be your boyfriend or you two are extremely close.  
Well shit. I could try and dig myself out of this hole, but I don't think MJ will buy it. I better just admit it or else she might found out about me being Spider-Man while trying to figure out my connection to Deadpool.   
Peter: ok so I might be dating Deadpool.   
MJ: I knew it. How long?   
Peter: 3 months. We dated a week after my birthday.  
MJ: I'm assuming since you have had your phone the past 3 months that your dads don't know.  
Peter: No. if they found out, they would kill me.   
MJ: you're secrets safe with me.   
I put my phone down. I started to think, if it was that easy for MJ to find out about Deadpool and I, then when will Deadpool,Dad, Pops, and the other avengers figure out I'm Spider-Man? How long do I have until all my secrets are blown? I mean only Wade, Dad, MJ, and Ned know I'm trans. Scratch that, everyone except for the Avengers and Pops know I'm trans. MJ now knows I'm dating Wade and it's only a matter of time till dad finds out. Luckily, I'm the only one who knows I'm Spider-Man, but how long will that last? How many more nights of patrol do I have left before Dad and Pops take away my suit? I've decided that I'm going to tell Pops I'm trans. It's safer for me to say something than for someone to tell him. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. I spotted Pops immediately sitting on the sofa reading a book. "Pops," I said softly grabbing his attention. He looked up at me and put down the book. "Hey," he said with a soft smile. I slowly made my way to the couch, my anxiety increasing with every step. I sat down clenching and unclenching my hands trying to calm down. "You wanted to talk to me?" I said not making eye contact. "Yeah," he answered softly, noticing how uncomfortable I looked," Whats going in Pegs? I'm left in the dark with what's going on with you. I just want to know what's wrong." I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. "Pops, there's something important I need to tell you," I said. He turned towards me with a soft smile on his face. "Pops, I-I'm not what you think I am." He gave me a confused but before he could say anything, I blurted out,"I'm transgender." He looked at me even more confused. "What? What does that mean?" I sighed. "It means I'm a boy trapped in a girls body." "No," Pops said as he stood up. "What do you mean no?" I asked. "Peggy you aren't a guy! You're a girl! You have a vagina for Christ sakes!" I started crying,"Pops..." "No Peggy. You're clearly sick. We can get you help. You aren't a boy Peggy." Before he could finish, I ran to my room. I quickly put on my Spider-Man suit and flung myself out the window. I quickly texted dad that it went horrible before throwing my phone onto the ground, shattering it. I didn't want to be found right now. I just want to be free for a minute. To just be Spider-Man. To be viewed as a MAN for just five minutes. To just be viewed as what I am by people. To just be viewed as an actual human.


	9. .9.

Third person P.O.V   
Tony has been trying to get in contact with Peter for over half an hour after he sent tony a text saying Steve hadn't reacted to him being trans well. Tony had even asked MJ and Ned if they had seen him, both responding with no. He had them searching peters favorite places as he went to go talk to Steve. To say he was pissed at Steve was an understatement. He was absolutely fuming with anger. Once Tony got through the door to the living room, he spotted Steve and stomped towards him. Steve was sitting down with his fist on his chin looking distressed. Before he could get a word out to Tony, Tony started. "What did you say to Peter?" Steve, confused, looked at Tony. "Who?" "OUR SON!" Tony yelled. Steve's face hardened,"Tony we don't have a son-" "YES WE DO STEVE!" Tony yelled in his face. Steve immediately shot up looking down at Tony angered. "Tony we don't have a son! Clearly Peggy is sick in the head! We have to get her help!" Steve yelled. Tony, now knowing what steve had probably said to peter, was 100% pissed off. "Did you say that to peter?" "To Peggy? Yes." With that Tony threw a punch to Steve's face. He never in his life thought he would hurt Steve, but right now, Steve needed some sense knocked into him. With that one punch, the two started to fight. Steve gabbed his shield while Tony called his suit. Once JARVIS realized the two were fighting, JARVIS alerted the other avengers to come and stop it. 20 minutes later, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Clint, Sam, Rhodey, Bucky, Wanda, and Vision showed up. Bucky, Sam, Clint, and Wanda went to grab Steve as the others went to grab Tony. Once they pulled the two away from each other, Natasha was the first to speak. "What the hell is going on?" "Steve made Pet-er Peggy run away!" "Oh so now you call her Peggy!" "It's not our place to tell them about you know what!" They tried to lunge at each other again but were held back, thankfully. "I'm going to ask again, and this time I want a real answer. What the hell happened?" Nat asked again. Tony sighed. "I really don't want to say this but for their safety I have too. Peggy is transgender." There were a few mixed reactions, but none were disgust. "Transgender is when someone goes from one gender to another right?" Bucky asked making sure he was thinking of the right thing. "Yes Bucky," Bruce answered. Bucky just nodded then. "What does that have to do with you too fighting?" Clint asked. "He told Steve and Steve told him he was sick in the head." "Are you serious?" Sam asked a bit annoyed. "He was born in a different time Tony. Give him time to adjust," Vision said. "So was Bucky, but he seems accepting! Even Thor seems accepting and he’s from a completely different time and planet!”Tony argued. “Actually,” Thor answered,” Loki is gender fluid. Loki changes gender from male to female to neither to both and so on. I don’t care as long as Loki is happy I’m happy.” They all looked at Bucky to hear his answer. "I’m accepting because I have a Tumblr blog. I actually know about this stuff.” Bucky answered. “Let me talk to Steve Tony, you go find...?" Bucky waited to hear what Peggy was going by now. "Peter," Bucky nodded. “I’m going to stay here,” Bruce said aloud. “I’ll tell you if he gets here.” Tony nodded. Bucky then pulled Steve into an empty room to talk to him. Bruce started to go to the lab to hack into nearby security cameras to see if he saw Peter. The others then set off to go find Peter.


	10. .10.

Third P.O.V  
As the team went to find peter, Bucky explained transgender to Steve. "I don't understand it," Steve started," how can someone think they are a different gender Bucky?" Bucky just patted the mans back. "Because Stevie they are a different gender," Bucky tried to explain. "Bucky, both you and I know that you either have a penis or vagina. Depending on what's down there defines if you are a guy or girl." Bucky sighed. "Stevie, what about for the people who have both?" When Bucky said that, Steve's eyes bulged out a bit. "Some people have both? But even then Peggy doesn't have both. She was born a female with female parts." Bucky began to think of a way to explain transgender to his incompetent friend. "Steve imagine if you had a vagina right now," Bucky said. Steve looked at him weird but played along. "Now while you're pretending, do you think you'd still want to be called 'Steve' and he/him?" Steve thought about that. If he were a girl would he actually feel like a girl? If he was exactly the same except for having a vagina and breasts, Steve believed he would feel like a man. "Bucky, I think I'm starting to understand." Bucky smiled. "It's just, back when we were young being transgender was highly frowned upon. Remember what happened to Cherry when he said he was a girl. I don't want Peggy to get killed, Bucky. But I guess what I did wasn't any better. God. How do I fix this?" Bucky thought for a bit before figuring out what to do. Bucky got up and started walking out. Steve followed confused. "Where are going?" "We are going to get something for Peter, but first we have to call Tony."

Meanwhile 

The Avengers has been looking for hours. They couldn't find Peter anywhere. They even tried to scan for him but he wasn't within a 100 mile radius, which concerned Tony. It's these days that Tony wished he would have chipped the kid. Meanwhile, peter, still in his Spider-Man suit, was sitting in a tree. He wasn't particularly sure where he was, but he was happy there just sitting. He had stopped swinging around about 2 hours ago. It had been 6 hours since he left the house. It was around 8 o'clock now, the sun already had set. Peter was content at the moment. There were no sounds of the busy city, or the sound of his phone buzzing. The only sound was the rustle of leaves, the sound of crickets, and someone shouting "PETER!" Wait, who's shouting his name. He peeked his head out from the tree to see Rhodey screaming his name. Peter ducked back into the tree. "Shit!" He muttered quietly. He very quickly took off his suit. Luckily, he was wearing clothes under it. He had a plastic bag with some leftover Chinese that he had gotten earlier when he was hungry, so he stuck the suit in there. He quickly jumped down to the ground and started to yell back,"RHODEY!" Once Rhodey heard his name, he followed it. Once he spotted peter he alerted the others. He came down and wrapped Peter in a hug. Peter, startled by the hug, slowly hugged back. When Rhodey pulled away, he had a somewhat angered face. "Kid do you have any idea  how worried we all are!?" "We?" Peter questioned. "Yes we! Your daddad has all the avengers looking for y You are at least 120 miles away from home Peter!" Peter turned pale. "Why did Rhodey just call him Peter? Who told him? Why? Do all the avengers know? Do they hate me now? Are they going to hurt me?"  Peters breathe started to sped up and Rhodey knew that peter was about to have a panic attack. "Hey kid don't worry. Hey calm down it's ok. We know and no one is mad. Peter, no one cares if you are a guy or girl or both or neither, we all just want you to be safe and happy. It's ok just calm down." Peter listened to what he said and slowly calmed down. Luckily, Tony showed up soon. As soon as Tony saw peter, he ran and gave him a hug. Peter and Tony held onto each other as if they were going to lose each other. Once Tony pulled away, he got a stern look on his face. "Peter middle name Stark-Rogers what the hell were you thinking?!" "Middle name?" Peter questioned. "I don't know your middle name. What is it?" "Benjamin." "Got it. Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers what the hell were you thinking!? How did you even get this far? Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going!? This was very irresponsible! You're grounded for three weeks! No phone, electronics, or anything!" Peter nodded sadly. Tony then smile softly before hugging him again. "I'm just glad you're ok. Let's head home." "But what about pops?" Peter asked a bit scared. "Bucky talked to him." Peter climbed onto Tony's back as they headed home. He heard Tony talking to someone, but he was too tired to care. Once home, he went to bed anxious for the next day.


	11. .11.

Third P.O.V   
The next for peter wasn't bad. Ned and MJ were worried, but after he explained what happened they sympathized with him. He noticed that Flash had a black eye, but he didn't seem to bother peter today. "Dad must have really taken care of it." After the uneventful day of school, Peter returned home to do homework, since that's all he could do. After about an hour of homework, someone knocked on his door. "Come in!" Peter yelled go diving his ap calculus work. Steve took a step in. "Hey," he said. Peter turned toward Steve with an uneasy smile,"Hey." "Come with me," Steve said gesturing towards the balcony, "we need to talk." With that, the two headed outside. They sat down in silence for a bit before Steve started to talk. "You know," Steve started," when you were born, it was the happiest day of my life. I'm still thankful that Pepper agreed to be our surrogate. Tony and I decided to name you Peggy. I was especially glad that Tony agreed to name you Peggy. Did I ever tell you why we named you Peggy?" Peter shook his head. "Back during WW2," Steve started," I enlisted in the army. I wasn't as buff, as you know, but eventually I got in. She was one of the only people who believed in me. At the time, I was madly in love with her. She was smart, extremely smart, funny, kind, strong, physically and mentally, and she was the best agent anyone as ever seen. She was everything I wanted you to be, and you are. You lived up to her name," Steve laughed. "But, you aren't Peggy Carter. You are Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers." With that, Steve handed the boy his new birth certificate. The boy took the paper with unsteady hands. He couldn't believe what he had heard. His Pops not only accepted him, but was going to help him transition by first changing his name and birth certificate. Peter pulled his father into a bone crushing hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Peter repeated multiple times while he started to cry. Steve returned the hug smiling. "You're welcome Peter." Peter pulled away from the hug and looked into his Has Pops eyes smiling. "Thank you so much Pops!" "No problem peter. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much my ignorance was hurting you." Peter just smiled," It's ok Pops. I knew it would take some time." With that, the two men went back inside to tell Tony the good news.


	12. .12.

Third P.O.V  
"I still can't believe that you got his new birth certificate in a day," Tony said while chowing down on his celebratory Chinese food. 

"Well when Captain America and The Winter Solider show up and demand something, most people do it without question." Peter laughed at that.

"I thought you didn't use your title as superhero to get special stuff?" Tony questioned.

"Well I can make an exception for my son," Steve said smiling at Peter. Peter beamed. Tony smiled at the two.   
Their night continued with smiles and laughter. 

However, someone wasn't having a good night. "YEAH ME!" Deadpool let me tell the story. "NO IM TELLING IT! So I had this job that was going to pay a decent bit of cash. I won't go into details about the job. I killed the guy and got the money, but that's when I got a call. It was from the same guy who's paying me to kill Spider-Man. He said that I was taking to long, even though I said I would do it within a week. He says I have to kill him in 2 days or else bye bye 2 million dollars. IM NOT EVEN IN NEW YORK RIGHT NOW! I mean yeah I can get there in literally 3 seconds but THATS NOT THE POINT! AND I ALSO CANT GET A HOLD OF MY AWESOME BOYFRIEND! WHY CANT I GET A HOLD OF MY AWESOME BOYFRIEND AUTHOR? HM!?" Deadpool go read the last two chapters. "I WILL!" 

 

 

"Ok I read them, and three things. 1.) awwwww  
2.) Did you seriously have to make him destroy his phone?   
3.) You should try breaking up the text a bit.”

Yeah Deadpool I know, that’s what every freaking person comments on this story. “Well maybe if you wouldn’t just copy and paste from your Wattpad there wouldn’t be a problem! Anyway, how do I get in contact with my sweet baby boy????” Try going to his house. “Oh yeah so Captain Assmerica And Iron Dick can blow my penis off and feed it to me.” You have a teleporter, just pop into Peters room, so they won’t see you. “That’s stupid.” Deadpool you know I write this thing right? I can make sure you don’t get your dick blown off. “Ohhhh right. Well then I’ll go with your plan.” Alright bye Deadpool. “Byeeeeeee~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If one more person comments saying to break up the text I’m going to delete this story. I copy and paste this from Wattpad so the text doesn’t break after I paste it. Sue me for not breaking up the text on ao3.


	13. .13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok so there's some Spanish in this but I used google translate so I'm not sure if it's right. If it's not please feel free to correct me.

Peters P.O.V   
It's been about an hour after dinner. I was in my room laying down trying to not fall asleep. 

I was hoping to go on patrol tonight, but that changed when Deadpool teleported into my room. 

I let out a scream when he popped out of nowhere, but he put his hand over my mouth to silence me. 

When he took his off my mouth, I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "Wade! I have so much to tell you," I said excitedly. 

"I already now Petey Benjamin Stark-Rogers. I read the last few chapters," I ignored his weird comments and just smiled. I was so happy. 

"You know petey I don't think I've seen you smile so much." Wade commented. "Not since you asked me out," I stated. He laughed.

"Yeah that was a good day," Wade smiles as we reminisced. 

The day started like any other, I woke up late and was running to school. Four months ago I had long hair, so it didn't help me when it continued to get in my face. As I ran I had checked my watch to see I was already 5 minutes late to class. I still had about 10 minutes of running left before I was even on campus. Due to that, I decided to skip. 

That was the first and only time I've skipped because when I got home I was grounded for 5 days. I wasn't even allowed to go to work without pops or dad walking me.

Anyway, since I decided to skip, I walked into a local cafe to get some coffee and maybe some breakfast. On my way there, however, I spotted Deadpool arguing with a Hispanic man. The man was yelling angrily at Deadpool and Deadpool was yelling back,"¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SÓLO DAME UN CHIMICHANGA!" (I do not care! Just give me a chimichanga!) The small Hispanic man just yelled back,"¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTAMOS FUERA! ¡LO SIENTO SEÑOR!" (I already told you we're out! I'm sorry sir!) 

The conversation continued on like that until I busted out laughing. That caught both of their attentions. "I'm sorry," I said I'm between laughs," It's just funny that you two are arguing about chimichangas." "HEY," Deadpool yelled, "there's nothing funny about not getting a chimichanga! And shouldn't a pipsqueak like you be in school?" "Shouldn't you be doing something better with you're life?" I fired back. "Touché. You know I like you kid, the names Deadpool." He held out his hand for a hand shake.

At the time I wasn't sure of what I wanted my name to be so I just told him Peggy. "Oh like from Hamilton! You know 'And Peggy!'" That caused me to laugh. 

From that day on we always hung out. It wasn't until a week before my birthday that I realized I liked him. That had to be the most awkward week of my life. I was an awkward and blushing mess for that entire week. 

Then when my birthday came, him and I spent the day together. That was the day I finally saw Deadpool without his mask. He had asked me what I wanted for my birthday.

"I want to see you without your mask." He didn't want to at first. He continuously said that I would be disgusted or that I would run away, but I promised I wouldn't. Reluctantly, he took it off. I couldn't help but gasp. He immediately went to put the mask back on at my gasp, but I shot my arm out to stop him. "Peg leg let me put it back on, please. You're clearly disgusted." I had never heard him sound so weak and vulnerable. "Wade, I'm not disgusted. I'm... in awe. You look so handsome Wade. I love the way you look Wade. You look absolutely magnificent." After that day, he wore his mask less around me. 

Then a week after that day, he asked me out. He had brought me a dozen roses and some chocolate due to him being a hopeless romantic.

"You know I was also gonna do a whole song and dance number, but I thought that would be too cheesy." Wade said. I laughed," Of course you did."

I then pulled him into a kiss. His lips are always chapped and scarred, but they are still soft. He pulled away and smiled. He was about to say something when his phone beeped. 

He pulled it out and cursed. "Sorry peter I gotta go, love you!" And with that he jumped out the window before I could say I love you back. I then went back to working on calculus homework.


	14. .14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’ve decided to post this story on here again. I felt kinda bad about ending it in here just because a few people were annoying. So here it is again. And unless you want me to delete again I suggest you don’t comment about how i do a wall of text. I don’t have the time sometimes to edit the chapter twice to appease some of the readers on here. But anyway, here it is again.

"GUESS WHAT BITCHES ITS MY POINT OF VIEW AGAIN!" 

 

Deadpool please calm down for one second. 

"NO FUCK YOU! I'm mad!So reader get ready to read this shit storm.So as you know I was rudely interrupted from kissing my incredible boyfriend by a text. It was the annoying guy who wants Spider-Man dead. He told me he doesn't want Spider-Man dead now. He wants me to keep him alive. Now does that seem like something I would do? Luckily he said he'd double his pay and I have a week to bring him to him, but now I have the problem of luring him in. Maybe I should try flies? I mean spiders like flies so maybe Spider-Man would." 

Wade Spider-Man isn't part spider. 

"Well at least I'm trying!" 

Wade I swear to god if you don't let me continue with my story I'm going make Tony ground peter even longer. 

"NOOOOOO! Fine I'll chill, but I hope you know that me and my voices hate you." 

I can live with that. 

"Bitch."

Jerk. 

“Ah a supernatural fan I see." 

Wade. 

"Alright alright I'm going. Continue." 

Thank you Wade. 

 

Peters P.O.V   
It's currently 2 am and I'm trying to catch these two robbers. After wade left I decided to go on patrol. Now, these robbers weren't that skilled. For starters, they only brought knives as weapons. Plus, instead of actually trying to fight me, they just ran when they saw me. But they were fast. Like I'm pretty sure these two were track stars. I tried to web them, but they just dodged it and kept running. So now I'm low on web fluid and I'm running out of breathe due to my binder. 

I know I shouldn't wear it when on patrol but dysphoria is a bitch. Luckily, the path they are taking has a dead end up ahead. And here it is. 

I quickly webbed them before they could think of their next step. I was about to make a witty remark to the two beginner robbers when my spidey sense went off. I turned around to see Wade in his suit. 

I was confused as to why my spidey sense went off until I remembered he wanted to kill me. As if he could read my mind he said,"I'm not here to kill you."

"As if I'd trust a guy who tried to kill me the first time I saw him," that actually hurt to say. 

“Listen I know the first time we met wasn't ideal," Wade said getting closer ,"but I promise you I'm not going to hurt you. Girl Scouts honor." 

I really wanted to trust him, but my spidey sense was going crazy. So, I quickly shot a web and tried to sling away. I could hear him scream,"NOT AGAIN," as I kept swinging. 

Unfortunately, I was almost out of web fluid. I shot a web low to the ground as I then began to run away from him. He was following me on the ground while I was swinging so he was close behind me. However, due to not only chasing those robbers and now running away from Wade, I could NOT breathe. 

I started to hyperventilate and started to slow down. It was painful with every short breathe. I soon stopped running and just collapsed. "It's not a fun chase when you just give up and fall down," Wade said as he approached me. 

But as he saw that I was hyperventilating, he quickly became concerned. "Oh shit shit shit shit. Are you having a panic attack? Are you hurt? What's going on?" 

I don't understand why, maybe it was due to the fact that this was the real Wade showing through, but I told him what was wrong. "B-binder. C-can't. B-breathe."

"Oh well fuck. Uhh. Look I need to take your suit off. Uh. You can cover yourself with..." He pulled out a blanket from god knows where and handed it to me. He quickly helped me get my suit half way off. "Turn around and I'll take your binder off of you." 

I did as he said and I let out a sigh of relief as he took it off. I covered myself with the blanket and turned back around. "Uh thanks," I said as I grabbed my binder from him. 

“No problem. Uh sorry for chasing you, I guess. But um, I kinda need to take you to this dude so I can get some money." Wade said. I just laughed. 

"Take me another time," I said as I started to walk away. "But I only have a week to take you to him!" He complained.

"Sorry but I don't consent to you kidnapping me."

"Well unless you want to give me 4 million dollars then you don't have a choice." I stopped walking and looked at him. 

"Alright. Meet me here tomorrow and I'll give you the money." Wade just looked at me dumbfounded. 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah."

"Oh, well then. See you here tomorrow." 

With that Wade teleported away and I went home to rest.


	15. .15.

Peter's P.O.V   
What the fuck did I just do? Did I just promise wade 4 fucking MILLION DOLLARS! How am I going to explain to dad and pops that I need 4 million dollars? Why? Peter why are you so dumb!? Either way I have less than 24 hours to get FOUR MILLION DOLLARS! God, I'm truly the worlds biggest dummy. 

For now, I'm going to get some sleep and deal with this later. I walked to the alley way next to the tower. I quickly changed from my suit to my regular clothing, and I checked the time to see that it was 3:45 am. Luckily I didn't have any more homework. 

As I entered the window to my room, I turned on the light to see pops and dad sitting at my desk. "Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers where have you been?" Pops asked getting up from the desk. 

"Uh...out...with...friends?" Peter wtf why are you so dumb. 

"Really Peter?" Dad asked, "You not only had the audacity to sneak out when you're grounded, but you also decided not to have a good excuse? Seriously kid have I taught you nothing!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. Of course that's what dad was mad at. 

"Oh so you think this is funny?" Pops asked.

"No it's just...uh...the thing dad said was..." 

"Peter apparently you don't understand the gravity of this situation," Dad interjected,"Now you have two options, you can tell us the truth about why you left or I'll make sure that there is at least one avenger watching you at all times." 

I'd rather die than that happening, but I couldn't tell them what was Spider-Man! So, I said something that was sorta true. "I snuck out to see my boyfriend." 

I mean that wasn't a total lie. I did see my boyfriend  when I snuck out, he just didn't see me. Pops and dad were both standing there in shock. "What? When- what?" Was all Pops had to say. 

"Who is it?" Dad asked. 

Shit. 

"How about I just bring him over tomorrow?" That should buy me sometime to find someone to pretend to be my boyfriend. 

“Ok. Bring him over for dinner tomorrow, but until then you're extra grounded so tomorrow Nat is going to drive you to school,"Pops said. 

Well that's not too bad, except they'll probably make Nat ask me questions ,and she'll be able to tell if I'm lying or not, which will end making me confess to being Spider-Man or dating Wade, and both situations have horrible outcomes which could ruin my life and OH GOD ANXIETY! 

With that, pops and dad walked out of my room. Now I had three problems: getting Wade the money, finding a fake boyfriend, and convincing pops and dad that said fake boyfriend is my real one. Why am I like this?


	16. .16.

Peters P.O.V   
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That’s all I can say. I have honestly 100% fucked myself. I had less then 8 hours to find a fake boyfriend, and less than 12 hours to get wade 4 million dollars. Why do I get myself in these situations? I thought of asking Ned to be my fake boyfriend, but pops and dad already know that he’s just my best friend. And there’s literally no other guy at school who would willing lie to Ironman and Captain America. Well, except one. Either way, I had to get ready for school. 

I got up on time for once and actually had time to eat breakfast. When I entered the kitchen, Dad was sitting there reading the newspaper. I decided to do something nice for him after last night, so I got him some coffee. “Hey dad, I made you a nice hot cup of coffee.” Dad looked at me and chuckled. 

“Thanks kid.” He took it and stared at it. “It’s cold.”

“Nice cup of coffee” He then took a sip. As soon as it hit his tongue, he gagged a bit. “It tastes horrible.”

“Cup of coffee.”

“Kid I’m not sure if this is even coffee.” 

“Cup.” Dad then busted out laughing. 

“You’re right kid it is a cup. Nice try though.” Dad then got up and dumped the coffee and made himself som actual move hot coffee. 

After that, I made myself some breakfast and waited for aunt Nat to show. When she did, she gave me a hug before ushering me into her car. The ride was surprisingly silent except for the soft music playing. That didn’t help with the over bearing anxiety I was feeling. “Peter I know you think that your dads made me give you a ride to question you about last night.”

“What noooo...” she just have me a side look of disbelief. I sighed. “

Yeah I did. But you can’t blame me! They used to do that when I was a kid!” 

“Yeah your dads are strange, but I promise you that I’m not. I’ve actually been planning to give you rides to school every morning for a while now since you’re always late.” I blushed in embarrassment. 

“Hey it’s not my fault school starts at an ungodly hour!” Aunt Nat just laughed. When we pulled up to the school, I gave her a hug goodbye and rushed in. 

I wasn’t late to school, but I also wasn’t early. I made my way to my locker when MJ walked up to me. “Well look who’s early today.” 

“Yeah aunt Nat drove me today.”

“So how’s being grounded?”

“Not good,” I shit my locker and faces MJ. “I’m actually in some deep shit right now thanks to me not being able come up with good lies fast enough.” 

“What did you do?”

“I snuck out to see Wade and came back late, so now I have to find a fake boyfriend so they don’t meet Wade.” MJ just looked at me. “Peter do you really think you can find a believable fake boyfriend?” I shook my head. 

“Then why not just let them meet Wade? It would be a lot less trouble if you just let them meet him then you taking a fake boyfriend and getting caught with a fake.” 

“I hate it when you’re right MJ.” The bell for first period rang and I made the executive decision to ditch school.


	17. .17.

Peter's P.O.V   
Trying to find Wade without a phone to text and ask him where he was was hard. Luckily, when I made it to his apartment, he was home. I saw him dancing shirtless through the dusty window. I made my way up to his apartment. I only had to knock twice before my spidey sense kicked in. I quickly moved away from the door as a katana was thrusted through. 

"Well that's one way to greet your boyfriend," I said as Deadpool pulled back the katana. 

"Peter!? What are you doing here?" Deadpool opened the door and ushered me in. 

“I need to talk to you." 

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do I need to kill someone?" 

"No Wade calm down. I think I want you to officially meet pops and dad." 

When I said that, wade laughed. Once he saw that I was being serious, he stopped. "Peter, I'm pretty sure if I were to show up to your house saying I'm your boyfriend, your dads would not only kill me permanently, but they'd also kill you." Wade made a good point, but I had no other plan.

"Please Wade." I said giving my best puppy dog eyes.

"NO! MY ONE WEAKNESS!" Wade screamed while covering his eyes. 

With a sigh, wade said,"Fine, but on one condition." 

"Yes?"

"If I start to get anxious or paranoid or if the voices get too loud, I can leave ASAP." 

I smiled softly at him. "Let's have a code word then," I suggested. We decided that the code word would be chimichanga. 

For the next few hours, I was teaching wade on how to act around my dads and how to avoid certain questions. We also took time for find him something really nice to wear. Eventually, school was over so I grabbed wades hand and we went to the tower. I couldn’t wait to see how this turns out.


	18. .18.

Third P.O.V  
When they arrived at the tower, Wade got extremely nervous, but he didn't want to bail out just yet. For Peter, he would hold out a bit longer. Sensing his boyfriend's anxiety, Peter grabbed Wade's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Wade turned toward his boyfriend and smiled. They entered the tower and headed straight towards the elevator. "Do your dads even know I'm coming?" Wade asked out loud.

"They know my boyfriend is, but that's all," Peter answered. That made Wade more anxious. 

"When we get to the floor just follow behind me and don't worry, they won't hurt you if I'm in front of you," Peter explained. 

When the elevator dinged, Peter grabbed Wade's hand and led him out the elevator. Peter began to look around the living room for his dads until he heard them laughing from the kitchen. Wade began to panic more. He didn't want to bail this early, but he didn't think he could make it. Peter noticed this. "If you bail now I completely understand. I understand that my dads are super intimidating especially since you're a merc dating their son. If you want to leave now, I'll explain to them that you had anxiety and couldn't make it. I won't even mention your name if you want. Don't put yourself through this just for me, I'm not worth having a panic attack over."

Wade smiled at his lovely boyfriend. "If Peter can come out as transgender to his parents then I think I can manage one dinner," Wade thought to himself. "No Peter it's fine. I got this, don't worry." 

"Are you sure? Because I really don't want you to have a panic attack. They would totally-" 

"Peter if you're brave enough to come out to your dads then I think I can conjure up enough courage to go through one measly dinner." Peter blushed at that. With a smile, Peter grabbed Wade's hand and led him to the kitchen. 

"By the way, thanks for not wearing your mask. I think if you had dads would have freaked out more," Peter said. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for your puppy dog eyes."

Once they entered the kitchen, they both noticed Captain America and Ironman laughing hysterically while covered in flour. At times like these Wade wishes that Peter was taller because as soon as Ironman and Captain America turned around, their laughing stopped and a frown replaced their smiles. Wade was thankful that Peter stood in front of him because he was the only thing stopping Captain America and Ironman from killing him. 

"Peter, what is Deadpool doing here?" Steve asked slowly approaching the two. 

"You said I should bring my boyfriend over today so I did.” 

“No fucking way,” Tony said looking in total shock. “Peter you can’t date Deadpool!” 

“And why not?” Peter asked crossing his arms. Wade was heavily debating in his head with his boxes if he should leave now.

“Because, Peter, he’s a mercenary! He kills people for a living! He’s not good for you!” Steve answered. 

“And how do you know what’s good for me? If I remember correctly when I came out to you, you said I was sick in the head and wrong. At least when I told Deadpool he accepted me immediately.” Now that hit a nerve with Tony and Steve. Steve hung his head in guilt at the mention of how he acted. Tony, however, was annoyed.

“Peter don’t you disrespect your father like that!”

“Disrespect? I’m just stating facts! And didn’t you end up fighting him because of how he reacted? If anyone was disrespectful it was you.” 

“How do you know that?”

“I watched the security footage of that night.” Wade was not liking this situation at all. He didn’t want to be the reason for him and his dads arguing. 

So, Wade leaned into Peter’s ear and said, “Peter can we go talk for a bit?” Peter nodded and took Wade back to the living room.

“Peter I don’t want to be the reason for you fighting with your parents.” 

“Wade it’s fine we-“ 

“No Peter, it’s not fine. You shouldn’t be arguing with your dads just because of me. Peter they might be right. I’m not good for you. I mean I fucking kill people for a living. You shouldn’t be with someone like that.” 

“Then who should I be with Wade?” Peter asked shakily.

“Someone who’s not like me.” 

“Why? Why would I be with anyone other than you, Wade? The minute I told you I was trans, you accepted me. You didn’t freak out or anything. You just asked my preferred name and called it a day. Not only did you accept me though, you stuck up for me. That day in the hallway, you helped get the bullies away from me. You helped me when I had a mental breakdown. Wade, there’s not one person on this earth that’s as good to me as you are. You accept and love all of me, every flaw and every emotional scar. I don’t think I could ever have someone as great as you.” By the end of his little speech, they were both crying a bit. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Wade asked aloud while pulling Peter in for a hug.

“I ask myself that every time I see you.” 

What the couple didn’t know, was that Tony and Steve were watching their little moment. 

“Tony, I think we got the wrong idea about Wade.” 

“I don’t know Steve. I mean even with everything they’ve said, he’s still a merc.” 

“Maybe Peter could make him stop?” 

“Maybe. We’ll talk to him about it later. For now, let’s get those two back in here and eat.” 

And eat they did. The rest of the night went off smoothly with only a few threatening glances thrown at Wade when he got too close to Peter. However, throughout the entire dinner Peter couldn’t shake one question out of his head; should he tell Wade that he’s Spider-Man? The question lingered up until Wade left that night. He’d have to figure out an answer to that question soon because he, or Spider-Man to be exact, still owes Wade FOUR MILLION FUCKING DOLLARS! But for now, his secret stays with him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so this is my first spideypool fic so sorry if it's bad. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
